brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Brickboymaker
__TOC__ Source Where is the source that the Bossk minifig on the Bossk page is an official minifig?--User:NOBODY in...Squidy Jones: And the Dollar Bill of Doom - "Who doesn't love money?" 14:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Watermarked images Can you please not upload watermarked images. Thanks Kingcjc 15:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Image Please don't replace a picture with a whole different one, for example, File:3.jpg Hello Brickboymaker 08:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Helloooooooo! Re: Signature * Hey, I recently just answered this question for another user, so I'll just paste what I said below: To make a new signature, there are a couple of things you need to do: *# Make a user subpage for the signature, eg User:Agent Trace/sig (basically it has be be User:Agent Trace/). On this page, put all the code to make your signature look the way you want it (probably the easiest way of finding code if you're not sure exactly how to code something is to just take is from someone else's signature and change it a bit). If you need any help with how to code something specific, let me know and I'll see what I can do *# This is an optional step, but it's strongly recommended. Make another subpage, such as User:Agent Trace/sig1, and place the code (or whatever the name of your other subpage is) on the page. This makes the code appear a lot cleaner when signing if your code is complex, and if you change your signature, all of the signatures appearing on places where you previously signed will change too. *# Lastly, go to your preferences ( ) and in the signature field, put in (or whatver name you used for the second subpage) if you did the last step, or just (or whatever name you used for the first subpage) if you didn't do the last step. Also, make sure that the "custom signature" checkbox is ticked as well. And if you do want a custom sig, also note that the changes will be Wikia-wide, so if you go to another wiki and sign, it will look for the name of the signature page you made on that wiki. * If I didn't explain anything right, or you need help with anything, feel free to ask. Good luck! :) 08:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Well, it's kinda confusing. and if you noticed, it has a symbol on it that's from teh runescape wikia, my main wikia. On runescape wikia, they have a page where you can ask for a signature, ana an experiance user will make it for you. But since this wikia doesn't have that, I would recommend someone who probably made their own signature, such as the head-honcho of this wikia. Sorry I can't be much of help, but if you ever need help with editing/basic templates/coolifying your userpage, I'd be more than happy to help:) "The greatest thing about wikias is that, if I don't know how to do something, it's easy to find someone who can" Have a nice day, Stormsaw1 01:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC)<<<--------------------------- If you go here: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ASignatures%2FStormsaw1, you can see my epic sig, which I customized. It actually began as the one I used on this wikia, but ofter looking at others, and "borrowing" some codes, I was able to add small text, make it change colors(requires you to purge a few times), and for the gray variation: Blink. Competition Hi, this is brickboymaker and here is a competition. The winner will have an award put on thier user page. Find all the ANIMALS On the picture below. First ones to get it right wins! good luck! The competition ends April 5th. :2 pigs, 2 snake, a monkey and a spider. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) July 2010 Logo ideas spartan logo.jpg feel free to add our own ideas! --Brickboymaker 13:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) competion close the competion is now closed Images 10:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}}